


Spit and Polish

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12/15/11 on IJ as a gift for Demikiss, who gave me the prompt 'Shiny balls.'</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spit and Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/15/11 on IJ as a gift for Demikiss, who gave me the prompt 'Shiny balls.'
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Wrapped around Severus in front of a roaring fire in a haze of post-coital bliss, Harry gazed at the twinkling lights and decorations of the tree above them.

“Very shiny balls,” he mused quietly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?”

One look at him and Harry burst into laughter. “I meant the Christmas tree baubles.” A mischievous look crept into his eyes. “But I’m always willing to shine your balls for you.”

As Harry slithered down Severus’ lean body and set about his task enthusiastically, Severus hummed his approval, his rapturous expression reflected in the shiny baubles above.


End file.
